Generally, cross-site request forgery (CSRF or XSRF), which may be referred to as session riding, refers to a malicious related attack of a target system, such as, for example, a client system (including user messaging services) and/or a network based site, whereby unauthorized commands could be transmitted from a user that the website trusts. For example, XSRF may attempt to exploit trust that a site has in a user's browser. Sometimes, XSRF vulnerabilities can be easily exploited. In some cases, XSRF attacks include a link or script in a page that accesses a previously authenticated site for a user. In some other cases, the attack does not need to originate from a site. For example, the attacker could send an email to a user in an attempt to deceive the user into selecting a link in the email to generate a browser window and execute the attack. As such, there exists a need to improve security in some systems including systems that attempt to use XSRF protection.